paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lovenosis
Summary: Ryder And The Pups Go On A Trip To Eygypt. they Find The Pyrimads And Decide To Explore Them. While In The Tombs they find somethngg called the rock of love. Skye: Ive Never Seen Anything This Dark Before. Chase: dontt worry. Ruff! Light! Chase: Whats That? A Rock? Chase: I Gotta Lick That Rock! (He means for salt) (licks rock) Chase: wow itss really salty... A little too salty...(falls unconcoius) Ryder: What Happened To Chase? Rubble: Hold On I Understand Eygptian. Rubble:The Lover Rock That Was Discovered By The Pharohs Has A Curse. The Curse Is If This Rock Is Licked, The Licker Will Fall Asleep And When The Wake Up They Will Fall In Love with The First Thing They See. Ryder: Never Mind This Trip, Were Gonna Have To Go Back To Adventure Bay Ryder: Paw Patrol To The Paw Patroller! (pups head to he paw patroller) (after thee trip from Eygypt to adventure bay) Ryder: how long had chase been asleep rubble? Rubble: 2 days maybe... Ryder: I Hope Chase Is Ok... Ryder: chase is waking up a little bit! What is that curse again rubble? Rubble: he will fall in love with the first thing he sees Ryder: Cover Chase with one of those boxes there. Get one with no holes! Rocky: Ok.( Checks all the boxes) accidently checks one too fast and dsentt see the small hole) Rocky: This one! (Covers chase with the box) Chase: Where Am I? In A Box? (sees Ryder from the hole) (chases curse begins) Chase: (thinking) oh wanna lick ryder so badly... But in trapped... Wait... This is a box...(gets out of box) Chase: (licks ryder) Ryder: Rocky! Rocky: Sorry Didntt See That Hole... Rocky: (thinking) phew! Good thing the hole wasn't pointing towards me. Then idd be all wet with saliva Ryder: (thinking) I Wouldve Given That Rock To Katie For all anyone knows) Rocky: I Got An Idea! Ryder? What If I Paint A Dummy That Looks Like You And Then Chase Will Lick that Instead? Ryder: Good Idea But Use A Thick Costing Because Chase Probably Will Not Stopping Licking Me Right Now. (2 hours later) Rocky: finished With the dummy! Ryder: good just place it in front of chase and he will thinks its me. Rocky: (puts dummy in front of chase) Chase: Ryder! (Licks the dummy for 15 min until paint goes away) Chase: what this isnt Ryder itss a dummy! Chase: theress only one person who couldvee made this... Rocky Chase: Rocky! (Attacks rocky repeativily) Rocky: oww.... Ryder: Huh... rocky? Howdd you get hurt Rocky: Chase Discovered It Was A Dummy Then Beat Me Up. Zuma: I Found Something Called The Pebble Of Truth. when You Touch It, you tell the truth Chase: Hi Zuma I Just Finished Besting Up Rocky Since...(steps on pebble) Chase: (hypnotic) i Have A Crush On Ryder. Zuma:------Awknward. (thinking) Whats going on? Chase: I Dont Know... Zuma: Maybe Your Cra- Chase: Do You Want Me To Beat You Up Like I Did Rocky? (Sternly) Zuma: Well How Badly Did he Get Hurt? (rocky passes by and spits out a tooth) Zuma:Probably Not. Chase: (walks away) (thinkingn) hehe i got an idea. everytime an emergency happens we habe to go to ryder. Chase: i will cause those emergencyss and finally ryder- (whispering) willl be mine Marshall: Oh Hi Cha- (sees chase about to ram into him) what are you doing? Why do you have that wooden stick? Oh no. Chase: ( pokes marshall) Chase: Marshall needs medicalal support! Marshall: Only Because Of Y- Chase: (Covers Marshalls Mouth With Paw) Ryder: Marshall? You ok? Marshall: Well I Was Poked With A Wooden Stick Hardly By Cha-(has a rock thrown wt him) (then lays unconcoius on the grassy ground) Ryder: who threw that rock at marshall? Rubble: Not Me! Rocky: Me Neither Zuma: I Was Never Even Here! Skye: Not Me! Chase: Definitely Not Me! Ryder: Chase... I know you threw that rock.. Yurr the closest one to that pile of rocks. Chase: huh? Curse you pile of rocks (kicks rock pile) Ow! Ryder: I'm gonna check if marshallss ok... Huh... Hess not breathing (worried) Ryder: would anyonee wanna give marshall mouth to mou- Skye: me (scene changes to chase while skye Ives marshall mouth to mouth) Chase: mouth to mouth thats's it! (Thinking) ill Knock myself out with a rock or something even harder tommorow so ryder will give me mouth to mouth. Oh wait why should i wait i should do something like that sooner. Ut if another pup gives me mouth to mouth ill be so mad. Marshall: oh what happened? Ryder:"Someone" poked you with a stick then knocked you out with a rock (1 hour later) Rocky: They Opened A New Magic Shop Ryder. May i go see it? Ryder: i guess so. Rocky: yes! Chase: knocks self out with rock* Ryder: oh no chase needs mouth to mouth. Marshall: illl do it. (does mouth to mouth) Chase: (thinking what? Someone other then ryder had mouth to mouth to me? (starts to yell) Rocky: ah the rock of Transformation...Must be really carefull with this... (trips on something and then the rock flys into chases mouth while hess yelling) Chase: (starts choking) Marshall: ah! chase! (Does the choking technique) Chase: (rock comes out of mouth) Marshall: How Do You Feel Chase? Chase: Thank You For Saving My Life Marshall Marshall: Ah Thanks Chase. (scene goes to katie at her shop) Katie: Cali Remember you licked a rock a bought from that new magic shop? Cali: Meow (yes) (1 day later) Chase:(yawning) why do i feel more like Eating fish then kibble? Cali: (yawning) moew (why do i feel like eating kibble) Chase:Zuma? Why Do I Feel Like Eating A Fish Right Now? Zuma: I Used To Like To Eat Fish Streaight From The Sea... until I Found Out.. They had loads of alagae on it! Chase:thanks for that demotivation. Zuma: your welcome! Chase: why am i feeling so weird today? (thinkng) Ryder:something wrong chase? Chase: well (sees ryder) nevermind i forgot what it was Ryder: uh... Ok. Chase: (walks to katie) Hi Katie! hi Cali! Katie: whats wrong chase? Chase: I Feel More Like Eating Fish Then I Do Kibble. Katie: sorry chase im not a veteranian Katie: there is one nextdoor though. Chase: since when was that there? (goes to vets office) Chase: Um Vet? Veterianiann: Yes? Chase: 2 questions 1. whatt is your name snd 2 why do i want to eat fish Category:Love storiesCategory:ChaseXRyder